macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Walküre wa Uragiranai
, translated as Walküre Doesn't Betray, is a song by Walküre in the film Macross Δ Movie: Passionate Walküre. Occurrences Macross Δ Movie: Passionate Walküre Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture *Added to regular live shows on 2018-09-17 Lyrics Romaji = itsuka kono koe ga hateru sono hi made utau yo kasaneta shisen mo kawashiteta kotoba mo surechigai no omoide sae ureshikute hayaku naru kodou tsugi wa doko e yuku no? kesshite furiotosarenai you ni tsukamaete yo kienai (koe wa) tooku (hibiita) naita (yonda) sakendeta aitai (zutto) kimi no (yuuki wo) motto kanjitai aoi sora ga sunda kaze ga tatoe hoshi ga uragittemo watashitachi dake wa zettai uragiranai uragiranai wakare wo koe namida wo koe tsuzuku yume no gojuusou wa mayoi no hate ni asu wo toikakete oikakeru itsuka kono koe ga hateru sono hi made utau yo nomikomare sou na zawameki no naka demo azayaka na nukumori itsumo kanjiteta kizutsuita mune ni tsuyogari na hitomi ni wasurerarenai merodii wo kitto todokeru kara ienai (kotoba) takaku (hibiita) tonda (yonda) nani shiteta yasashii (ukabu) kimi no (egao ga) nanka jirettai ai yo hashire motto hashire tsunaida te wa tsunaida mama tokimeki dake wa zettai uragiranai uragiranai hitori wo koe futari wo koe inori kogare go juu sou wa deatta mama no kimi wo hikiyosete dakishimeru itsuka kono koe ga hateru sono hi made utau yo ima wa omokage kasuka na mirai e dou ka kono uta ga kikoemasu you ni aoi sora ga sunda kaze ga tatoe hoshi ga uragittemo watashitachi dake wa zettai uragiranai uragiranai saa mae wo muke namida wo fuke tsuyoku kienai gojuusou wa haruka tooku made asu wo oikakete dakishimeru itsuka kono koe ga (kono koe ga) hateru sono hi made utau yo |-| Kanji = いつかこの声が果てるその日まで　歌うよ 重ねた視線も　交わしてた言葉も すれ違いの思い出さえ　嬉しくて 早くなる鼓動　次はどこへ行くの？ 決して振り落とされない様に　つかまえてよ 消えない(声は)　遠く(響いた) 泣いた(呼んだ) 叫んでた 会いたい(ずっと)　君の(勇気を) もっと　感じたい 青い空が　澄んだ風が たとえ星が　裏切っても 私たちだけは　絶対裏切らない　裏切らない 別れを超え　涙を超え 続く夢の五重奏は 迷いの果てに　明日を問いかけて　追いかける いつかこの声が果てるその日まで　歌うよ 飲み込まれそうな　ざわめきの中でも 鮮やかな温もり　いつも感じてた 傷ついた胸に　強がりな瞳に 忘れられないメロディーをきっと届けるから 言えない(言葉)　高く(響いた) 飛んだ(呼んだ) 何してた 優しい(浮かぶ)　君の(笑顔が) なんかじれったい 愛よ走れ　もっと走れ 繋いだ手は　繋いだまま ときめきだけは　絶対裏切らない　裏切らない ひとりを超え　ふたりを超え 祈り焦がれ　五重奏は 出会ったままの君を　引き寄せて　抱きしめる いつかこの声が果てるその日まで　歌うよ 今は面影　かすかな未来へ どうかこの歌が　聞こえますように 青い空が　澄んだ風が たとえ星が　裏切っても 私たちだけは　絶対裏切らない　裏切らない さあ前を向け　涙を拭け 強く消えない五重奏は 遥か遠くまで　明日を追いかけて　抱きしめる いつかこの声が(この声が)果てるその日まで　歌うよ |-| English = Until the day our voices are silenced, we’ll sing Those glances and words we shared Even the memory of our paths crossing makes me happy Pulses quickening, where to next? Hold on so we ’re never separated Everlasting - voices - echo - in the distance we cried - we called we were screaming Always missing you, your courage I want to feel it more If the blue sky, the clear wind, Even the stars betray you Only we will never betray you, we won’t betray you Overcoming separation, overcoming sadness The dream quintet continues on Beyond hesitation, looking to tomorrow, chasing it Until the day our voices are silenced, we'll sing Even when the noise threatened to swallow us I could always feel this brilliant warmth Because this unforgettable melody will surely reach Your wounded heart, those strong eyes Words - we can't say - echo - afar We flew - we called What were we doing? Your smile, gently floating It’s tantalizing, somehow Run, love. Run further still With hands held ("connected and not disconnecting") The thrill will never betray you, It won't betray you More than a solo, more than a duet, The quintet of longing prayers Will pull you in and embrace you, just as when we first met! Until the day our voices are silenced, we’ll sing May this song somehow reach The distant future, yet to take form If the blue sky, the clear wind, Even the stars betray you Only we will never betray you, we won’t betray you Now forge ahead, wipe away your tears The strong, everlasting quintet Will chase tomorrow to eternity and embrace it Until the day our voices (these voices) are silenced, we’ll sing External Links *Uta Macross Wiki Category:Macross Delta Category:Macross Δ Songs